


No broken bones, only broken hearts...

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: 2moons2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: Tumblr Fic Request #16 "You love me don't you?" for ForthBeam.





	No broken bones, only broken hearts...

There was another fight. This time Forth managed to come away unscathed, but his boyfriend who intervened on his behalf did not. Forth remembered how it felt to see Beam pinned to the ground. He never kicked someone so hard in his life. If there was a next time, Forth had half a mind to bring Ming along just to watch him dropkick every one of those douchebags. He prayed to the heavens that none of this would happen again. Beam grimaced as Forth started to clean up his bleeding lip. ****

“Are you sure you don’t have any broken ribs? I mean you’re a doctor in training, still, you should know.” Forth dabbed at his eyebrow. It was similar injuries to the ones he had previously when Beam was the one who patched him up. Maybe they should go get dinner like last time. It could make this feeling of Forth’s go away. That dreadful, awful feeling that kept seeping up into his gut each time he pictured Beam on the ground. 

“Nothing is broken.” Beam croaked out. “However, that guy you kicked might have broken ribs.” Beam half-smiled and reached out to help Forth’s hand clean his eyebrow. Forth waved him away. 

“Let me do it.” Beam didn’t fight him. That’d be stupid with the way his body felt. It would seem Forth wasn’t in the mood for jokes.“Why’d you jump in front of me?” Beam thought the answer to this question was obvious. 

“I care about you.” 

“Okay, but that’s not enough.” Forth applied a bandage to his eyebrow. Then he gently kissed the spot. He didn’t have to wonder if Beam’s lips hurt all that much because without hesitation his boyfriend started kissing him. Beam broke the kiss to lay back on the couch. Forth followed his movements and snuggled down into him. He loved this very much. After several minutes of just relaxing to the patterns of Beam’s breathing, Forth suddenly asked, “You love me don’t you?”

“For an engineer, you’re pretty dense sometimes,” Beam said. Forth didn’t think and smacked his head. “Ow.” He immediately leaned up and kissed the bandaged eyebrow. 

“Sorry,” he huffed as he laid his head back down on Beam’s chest. They went silent again. Forth grew accustomed to Beam’s breathing once more and let his eyes fall closed. Suddenly, they were moving. Forth sat up. They rearranged positions on the couch so that Beam was now laying on Forth’s chest. You’d hear no complaining from Forth, he loved this too. Their breathing synced up again and then he heard it. 

A faint whisper only loud enough for him, “Of course, I love you.” Forth kissed the top of his head. Tonight they’d sleep on the couch. 


End file.
